Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wearable computing devices and more particularly relates to configuring wearable devices.
Description of the Related Art
As technology continues to advance, computing devices will decrease in size. As computing devices decrease in size, they may find their way into other items that are wearable by a user. In certain examples, computing devices may be included in watches, necklaces, bracelets, or similar.
A computing device included in a wearable item may not be aware if the wearable item is currently being worn. Therefore, in certain examples, the wearable computing device may continue to operate although it is not being worn by the user. If a user desires to power down the wearable device, the user must manually power down the wearable device. In other examples, it may be less secure when a wearable devices continues to operate although it may no longer be on a user's person.